1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to management and distribution techniques for on-demand digital assets in a content distribution network wherein a digital asset includes a package of files that is processed to create trick mode and other additional files, and distributed to a serving location.
2. Background Art
In an existing asset management and distribution technique, an on-demand (for example, video on-demand or audio on-demand) digital asset is pitched from a central location to a regional asset management system. The on-demand digital asset in its entirety is a collection of files (for example, asset, preview, poster art, etc.). The central location passes the digital asset to the regional asset management system mainly at the individual file level as a single full package of files (for example, asset, preview, poster art, etc.).
The regional asset management system forwards valid digital assets in their entirety to the application asset manager. The application asset manager may be, for example, a video on-demand (VOD) asset management system. The application asset manager processes the package of files associated with the digital asset to provide trick mode, pre-scrambling, etc. The resulting files are propagated to downstream servers for delivery to customers.
Trick mode support is the ability to provide personalized features to the end user by providing them from the serving location. In this way, the serving platform itself may provide trick mode features such as play, pause, rewind, fast forward, etc. The benefit of trick mode is that features typically associated with the end user location are instead provided from the serving location.
In another existing asset management and distribution technique, pre-processing has been moved to a centralized location. That is, processing the package of files associated with the digital asset to provide trick mode, pre-scrambling, etc. occurs at the centralized location instead of at the application asset manager.
In both existing techniques, the digital assets are dealt with mainly at the individual file level until reaching the serving location. The time and resources that it takes to pre-process and fully distribute a digital asset can be quite significant. As such, significant time and resources are involved with the file level operations as the digital assets progress from a central location to a serving location.